Go ahead
by GotCandy
Summary: NEW SUMMARY  2 groups of rebelious friends, Naruto's and Sasuke's, 12 people in a rebelious quest for romance  or lust? , and suddenly they're all in the biggest suite in the fire nation. All for themselves. What would YOU do?
1. Be careful what you wish for

**A/N: **So this is my first Sasunaru, I write a LOT but have never tried one of my favorite fandoms3 lol and it may be a little different than the things you find here in but hopefully in the pleasent way? hahaha

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and blah blah blah, fuck you Kishimoto, and your denied homosexuality. ;)

**PLEASE STOP HERE AND READ:**

**WARNING: This piece includes mentions of drugs use (just weed though, nothing like crack or shit like that), alchohol and cigarettes. Even though it's nothing very shocking or descriptive people are weird so my responsibilty to say so :D So if you dont like or feel offended reding this then dont go on. Capiche? :)**

**Oh and smut later on ^^ yay!**

**I be done. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Go ahead.<br>Take chances, tell the truth, date someone totally wrong for you,  
>say no, spend all your cash, get to know someone random, be random, say I love you,<br>sing out loud, laugh at stupid jokes, cry, apologize, tell someone how much they mean to you,  
>tell a jerk what you think, laugh until your stomach hurts,<br>**Live life.**  
><strong>Regret Nothing.<strong>

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Not that he knew the meaning of life or anything, but he had been reading books and boy did they have that whole _teenage life_ thing all wrong. You could call Naruto and average teenage boy in all his glory. In fact, you could even say he's an _embodiment _of a cliché. Stories now a day talk about how life is confusing and eternally frustrating when you're a teen, but gosh they made it seem like hell.

'_Fuck, I'm having fun'_

Naruto thought as he looked back on his doings. In current time, Naruto was waking up from deep slumber. For some reason beer always helped him sleep. It had been a special night in the streets of Konoha, addressed as 'Night of the Kage'. It was said to go to the beach this one night, and right when the clock hit 12, you would dive into sea water backwards three times and all three times make a wish. It was thought to be good luck; tradition.

But as everything these days, the tradition had taken a slight… ehh _modification._ Now you would go to any beach, beautiful or downright disgusting, and it would be bustling with all sorts of youth. **Just **youth, this was the fun part. Naruto had told Kushina he was going to a friend's party (Mother would never approve of the sea at night) and sneaked off with Sai, Sakura, Ino and Neji. Thankfully Sai had a car and extreme freedom so after the small lie everything was smooth sailing.

As expected the beach was packed with shirtless guys, hot girls, and all sorts of odd and good looking people. Their group wasn't far behind though. Naruto and Sai were both shirtless, with only swimming trunks and a backpack on them while Neji sported at wife-beater for more decency. Now Sakura and Ino worked hard for looking fit for this specific night. Only barely there muscle definition and great curves hugged their one piece bathing suit (they consider one pieces leave a lot more to imagination than to wear impermeable underwear; same shit).

They set up a tent at a nice spot in the beach while the girls went to the local store to get the 'goods'. Alcohol, cigarettes, munchies… _more _alcohol and so the people started increasing. More people, both friends and random ones, showed up and joined their little tent. Now this is what most teenage stories are lacking, a good friend of his, _Shikamaru_, did them a great favor of bringing a nice nickel of weed. Yes, you read right, weed; the green. If you wanted to find pot fast, call Shikamaru.

Either way at some point the closer friends entered the tent and Neji rolled the blunt, Sakura offered to light it and took the first two puffs calmly. The smell spread, and you could hear various comments of the smell coming from outside. _'Heh, they're missing out!' _The blunt was passed around for a while, a nickel does last quite a lot, and then all of us in our delicious high got out of the stuffy tent filled with all our stuff (backpacks, coolers with alcohol, and the stuff of random people) and the smell of weed. The second I left the tent I took a deep breath, my eyes a little puffed and I had mayor cotton mouth.

First thing first, I drank water, two bottles of it and decided to eat away at some Doritos. Ahh, the calming ocean breeze with the dense musk of party! I walked around a socialized for a little, there was still some time before 12 o' clock. "Naruto, wanna share a smoke?" Sakura asked and I nodded happily. I took a Newport from her box and turned it on slowly, cigarettes do tend to improve your high, or so they say, I don't think so.

"Man, Naruto, don't you just love going out like this with all your friends?" She said with a huge smirk on her face, I had to smile too, it was contagious. "Yes! There's nothing better but hanging out at the best parties with your gang! Ah, if only I had a date…." I suggested as I looked at Sakura with a pout. She laughed sarcastically "Naruto, we strictly said no string attached." I smirked for a little "Yeah I know" I took a puff from my lit cigarette "Was worth a try though" I said as smoke came out of my nose while I spoke.

"I have to admit Naruto, you look amazing tonight" Sakura blushed while surreptitiously hiding her embarrassment with another puff of smoke.

"Aha~~ Why thank you Sakura-chan, you look…" I hesitated, I didn't want to call her sexy, even though she was, because it's more of a physical approach. "_Beautiful_ as well" I smiled at her small blush and her mouth a little agape. "Haha oh Naruto, now I remember how you even got me to bed" She snickered as she grabbed for a Smirnoff. I dozed off as she went to the cooler and looked around at all the people. Then suddenly dark hair and vampire like pale skin attracted my attention.

'_That's one HOT chi-.. wow.'_

Said chick turned out to be a GUY. Oh god, I feel embarrassed and I didn't even say it. Sakura came back with her Smirnoff and looked at me with a funny chuckle. "What are you looking at silly?" I blinked at her and smirked. "Nothing I just saw this guy that looked like a totally hot chick… haha to think I couldn't tell the difference" The pink haired girl looked a little surprised at this, it _was _a little hard to believe that I would confuse a guy for a girl I guess (_being a manwhore and all haha) _"God Naruto, you're _so _high. That would never happen normally" She laugh happily and I chuckled. I scratched the back of my head out of laughing habbit and when I opened my eyes I saw Sakura doing something weird with her drink. Funny thing is she grabbed a packet of skittles and dumped it inside, Smirnoff Skittles. "Uhh... what are you doing?" She looked bewildered. "You've never tried SS?"

"Uh no, I've never had _ss_ or whatever"

"Smirnoff Skittles! Oh my god, try it!" She basically shoved the bottle to my face and I took a sip from it, throwing the cigarette to the ground and kicking some sand onto so it would turn off properly to then put the bottle completely vertical so a few skittles would fall.

"Wow that tastes BEAST! Haha I think I'll make myself one!" Sakura laughed and muttered a low 'I told you so' but then she stopped and looked behind me. "I think your guy-chick is looking at you and he's totally HOT oh gowsh Naruto, this would be the perfect first guy you could fuck!" I looked at her, my face contorted and blushed. Sakura was the only one that knew of my bi-curiousness … and I _intended _to **keep it that way. **"EEHH! Sakura! Don't say those things out loud!" I continued to ramble and tried to ignore the fact that the raven vampire was walking away with some brunette guy with some tribal shit tattoos on his cheeks (heh, I'm one to talk).

'_My whiskers... bad memory_.'

Sakura once again looked behind me. "What is it this time, Pink?" My personal picked nickname, thank you. "Hmm, I think we ran out of time to chill in the sand." I quirked an eyebrow and she pointed behind me were Neji quickly approached me. "Oy! Naruto, let's go to the water! It's 11:30" Neji said excitedly. I smiled and nodded, pulling Sakura form her hand and grouping with the others. Sai called all the remaining girls and random people around our tent and we all raced towards the shore. The waves got closer to our feet, the sand started becoming mushier the closer we got. Once there none of us took our time and just straight out jumped/dived into it.

The water was _perfect. _Lukewarm waves rocked us back and forth and the soft sand enveloped our feet. The feeling was heavenly, but maybe that's because the high from the weed was still evident in my body, likewise to all my friends. Either way we were all in the water, some with drinks in their hands, others with cigarettes, having fun trying to prevent the waves from touching them. Every time a really big wave would come, we'd all jump with it and those distracted would get knocked over by them, it was quite the fun experience. I bumped into a lot of girls, _accidentally _coming in contact with their boobs but yeah, it was an innocent mistake. Pfft.

"11:56 guys!" Sai yelled loudly so all the random people heard and we kept close attention to the time while at the same time goofing around. At some point I dozed off while holding Ino's waist to keep our balance and started looking around. Not that I was looking for that mysterious raven or anything but just to see who was around us.

Coincidentally I saw the brunette with the weird tattoos, which somehow fit him, playing around with a girl with really long hair and a lithe figure. He was saying something about ten… ten ten? Whatever, point is that I saw no sight of the raven. "10! 9! 8!" The countdown started without me noticing and I joined in with the rest, all ready to start making the wishes.

"5! 4!" Ready positions.

"3!" Squat a little

"2!" Think of your first wish…

"1!" JUMP!

Cheering was heard all over the water and the beach shore, some fireworks shot out, I could lightly see them from underwater. _'I wish to never lose my friends and family.' _Was my first one (had to give one out to my friends, without them nothing would be fun). I came up for breath and I saw all the others doing the same, I smiled and laughed, life like this was sure worth it. I took a deep breath and dunk in backwards, everything slow motion underwater. The lights blurred, the sounds muffled, and my body relaxing. I closed my eyes with a small grin.

'_I wish I got laid again soon.'_ It _has _been a while, like two months since me and Sakura decided to stop the constant _friends with benefits _thing. I came up again, and okay this is the important one; the deal sealer. I thought for a second above the surface and thought of nothing that seemed good enough to really wish for. So I went for what my mind was trying to ignore all night. I swam backwards a little to deeper waters and tried to dive backwards a lot deeper than before. Almost as if I was little embarrassed of what my mind spoke of.

'_I wish I could meet him'_

I stayed there underwater for a few seconds, life flashing by in incredible colors and it seemed like all a teenagers ever wished for, or maybe it was just the weed. I come up for the last time with a bustling smile, the waters were truly rejuvenating. As I shook the water off my face and hair, trying to look for Sakura to hug her, a wave took me by surprise. Turns out I was farther out than I thought and the further you go, the bigger the waves get. So this **huge** wave, with smaller ones behind it, shook me merciless and made me roll underwater for a few to the point where I was almost at shore again. Suddenly, the rolling stopped and I came up with a big gasp for breath. Arms took hold of my shoulders and all I could hear was the music coming from the shore.

_-That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
>I gotta a feeling<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night-_

"oy! Pay attention! Did you hit your head or something!" I blinked hazedly, looked up slowly.

'_Damn you Night of the Kage, damn you and all your awesomeness'_

"Uh... yeah! I'm fine sorry! A big wave caught me by surprise." I smiled shyly, a little embarrassed. I smiled a little cutesy, I had to flirt, I mean it came true! "So I saw" He chuckled. _'Damn… sexy voice.'_ "Umm… I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you—"

"Naruto" I rush out, a little _too _eager._ 'Smooooth…'_

_"Naruto..." _He whispers out with a little breathy, sexy voice and a smirk; it was almost... intimidating.

_''Be careful what you wish for huh?_


	2. I don't remember Shit

**Welcome back to my story lovelies! It's been a little while huh? Haha well yeah, I need shit to happen in my life to get inspiration from xD! Also I wanted to explain something I didn't in thelast chapter. The night of Kage is something that happens here in Puerto Rico, Noche de San Juan, just so you know that I didn't pull it from my ass xD So I'm being very casual with this story and well just going along with it. I must say my writing is never this light hearted xD I hope you enjoy this!**

**Tell me what you think about the characters? lol I've never written Naruto (though I read it like a needy bitch) XD**

**oh and thank you lnexknightwalker03 for actually taking time to review! haha Shout out to my homies who alerted it -,- haha its okay, I barely review either, as long as I know ppl are reading it.**

**ALSO WARNING: NO BETA! AND NO MICROSOFT WORD CORECTION EITHER DUE TO ME NOT BEING HOME ^^ oh and our rebelious boys being well... rebelious3 **

**and no I don't own them. :D**

* * *

><p>Everyone has one of these.<p>

Every single person on earth must've experienced at least once an uneventful day. Today was one of those days for me. After waking up calmly and remembering yesterday's events I was bored out of my mind. I was bored enough to actually stop thinking about this Sasuke person. Hmm… Wonder if he's bored. Ugh, there I go again. But anyway, my house was starting to become sort of like an imprisonment without me really being restricted. I quietly went to my room and got dressed in simple clothes, a nice V-neck, skinny jeans, some vans and my iPod (everyday accessory of course). I went downstairs and dad looked at me curiously from the couch. "Bored I imagine?" I nodded with an exasperated expression. "How can you stay in the house all day Pops?" He shrugged with a little smile. "I work a lot son, even if you can't believe it, you actually miss home once in a while; especially when the love of your life and the family await you there." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes and waved me off on my way to nowhere. I smiled 'Silly old man.'

So now I'm walking down the boulevard, heading to… eh somewhere other than my house. The streets were full with all kinds of people; families, couples, teenagers and seniors all doing their own thing. I passed all kinds of stores, mostly ignoring them as I tuned out into the music booming in my ears. I was listening to some soothing punk rock, what was their name again 'Does it offend you, yeah?' weird name. But I liked the damn song, it made me feel calm. I stopped at a crossroad and waited for the little red hand to turn into a walking green man. I looked to the side distracted, it was an electronics store. I shrugged and went inside, browsing the music and videos. The store was very eclectic looking, all kinds of colors on the walls and weird looking band posters and all that.

Highly uninterested, I moved to the guitars that hung in front of the store's window. I looked at it aimlessly, not really interesting in the instrument.

´_Siiirr! Your wallet fell!' _

I looked up curiously, peeked through the window and saw a middle-aged woman try to catch up to some guy that dropped his wallet. I chuckled and smiled a small one at the fact that nice people still existed in the world. I walked outside, the scene out of my mind. I faintly heard the lady behind me. 'No problem sir, be careful next time sonny' I smiled and slowly turned to peek behind me. _'I appreciate this lady, not many people like you out there anymore'_

I saw the lady smile into the other block, I saw a swish of black hair and a pale neck, I'm guessing the lady was smiling at him. _'Haha pedo lady._' So I crossed another block and thought that I couldn't go on any longer without having a destination. I turned right and headed towards Sai's house while calling him at the same time.

´Alo?'

'Yo, Sai, can you hook a brother up with some kush? I'm bored outta my mind dude.'

'Hah, what a surprise Sunshine' He called me this, he did always have gay tendencies. Hmm, I guess he was serious when he said he wanted to share a bed with me. Got to be careful now huh? 'Sure, I'll call Shikamaru up. You want me to invite the others?'

'Nah, invite Neji though, let's have a little guy trip man. Sound good?'

'Yeah sounds fun dude, but we're really gonna get it if Sakura and Ino find out.'

'Hah! That's why we keep it in the hush Casper!'

'Oh Sunshine, you're so cute. I'll be waiting for you while I call the others.'

'iight, keep my bed side warm babe.' I liked playing around with him.

'Don't tease me sunshine, I will have you someday.' I could hear his smirk through the fun and chuckled.

'Bye babe' I heard something similar through the phone and hung up. I told Sai I was attracted to him a few months ago, but told him I would not let him be my first experience with a guy because then things could become awkward and our friendship was just too fun to ruin right now. I told him to wait until I was a little bit more knowledgeable and then I could give him a little try (in bed, maybe).

I took a bus for the rest of the way to Sai's house not really feeling up to walking. I boarded the bus and took a seat next to a window. I shuffled around for a song to listen to, not really interested in most things that popped up. I looked outside and settled for a Drake song, just as the bus stopped for more people to get in. The bus stop was right in front of a nice cafeteria that I liked to go to when I wanted some alone time. I looked inside casually, that cute girl was waitress today (Hm, fucked her in the kitchen) I snickered at that mentally, to think she looked so innocent. Right now Kumi (that was her name right?) was serving some guy, smilining flirtatiously but the guy (who's back was turned to me) looked fairly uninterested. What a douche bag, she's totatlly hot. Hm, what was so interesting about this guy anyway? Yeah he was pale and his hair was interestingly styled and—huh? I wanted to look a little more closely but the bus hit the pedal to the metal (like always that damn Iruka, how did he get this job anyway? He's a terrible driver!) Bah, whatever about the guy anyway. He kind of looked like… I innerly sighed knowing what my thoughts would turn into. Sasuke… Not much happened after the incident in the beach. (Much to my disappointment, but you don't know that.)

_After I landed on the guy's arms he smirked at my dazed face (the asshole) and helped me to stand properly. His friend, the one that I had seen earlier in the day, ran towards him with a smile. "Sasuke come on, we're gonna dance now in the name of Kage!" He then noticed my presence and looked at me curiously. "Erm… Hi! I'm Kiba, nice to… see you here?" He smiled in a 'what-are-you-supposed-to-say-in-this-situation' kind of face. I nodded with a little side smirk "Naruto, and yeah like wise I guess. You're friend here just helped me from drowning is all" I smiled in what Sai would call an 'other wordly smile' and Kiba did the same. "Wow! And here I thought you were selfish and bitter! Hm, I guess you never know!" I was about to say something when—_  
><em>"Narutooo! Come on! We're starting the camp fire!" I waved at Sakura who was further up the shore and I looked at the two boys (well, more at Sasuke but who cares). "Well, I guess I'll see you guys around?" Kiba nodded excitedly "Like-wise man! We could party together some day, you guys look like fun" He said, but something told me he was just interested in Sakura seeing as he wouldn't stop staring at her even when he was talking to me. "Hn, later dobe." They left and I was there stunned.<em>

_'Dobe?'_

_"EEEHHHHH!"_

The bus came to a stop and literally shook me off my dream land when the Iruka ruthlessly put the metal to the brake. I got down the bus with a low 'Fuck you man' and his yells behind my ear. I smiled and quickly turned the corner to the block were I knew Sai's amazing mansion was at and saw Neji getting off his car. He saluted me shortly as I approached him and gave me a quick hug. "Long time no see man" He smiled sarcastically. "I know, 10 longest hours of my life" I laughed and looked at Sai's driveway, Shikamaru was already there. Guy was fucking fast. "So why the random kush craving? Not that it isn't awesome, I was craving some myself" Neji crossed his arms in that superior way of his, that we all made fun of, as we waited for Sai to open the door.  
>I dozed off <em>again<em> ignoring Neji's silly conversations about superioirity. I looked around the fancy neighborhood, none of us were really bad in economic issues, but Sai just fucking _**ruled **_over all of us. My house was your typical two floored house, pretty big, okay, good enough to brag about slightly. The rest were okay except for Shikamaru (who never _ever _liked to brag) and Sai who, on the other hand, **loves **to brag. Oh well, it has it's good benefits to it. A few houses down I saw a fancy Jaguar park, the car was sexy, definitely sexy. Jaguar was my favorite brand none the less, Audi's being right behind them. The car door opened to reveal a tall guy with big bags under his eyes, he kinds of resembled- "Ototou I'm home." He said to the door. Gowsh he really _really _looks like- what the fuck! I've been hallusinating all day!

"SUNSHINE! You're home babe" He scared the non living crap out of my thoughts and hugged me warmly, did the same to Neji. He finally gave us our space and sighed contently. "Welcome back roommates" Sai smiled that creepy way of his and Neji rolled his eyes. I was apalled by his insinuation that we were always there!

"Come on, we're not here that often." He looked at me funny and Neji laughed. "Okay whatever! Just lemme in and give me sum weed Casper!" He smiled further and stepped aside. We all took our regular spots; couch, floor, and bean bags. Sai left the room for something and I just looked at Shikamaru who looked up happy as he crushed the weed "Yo! Nice to see you guys hang-over less, like always." He smiled and I extended my hand to salute him in that ghetto way we had accustomed to do. 'It's a guy thing' we say. "Man, Sai called me up just at the right moment. This kush was freshly picked today man, we're getting so fucked up we might just make it to Narnia." He laughed excitedly, which was weird. Neji took a seat in front of him and grabbed a tiny stem from the ones Shikamaru was crushing and popped it in his mouth, pot-head habit.

"Did you guys bring extra clothes?" You see, a smart pot-head that has to hide it from his family always has extra clothes. The smell is very unique so you smoke in different clothes and go back home with the ones you wore originally. I shook my head "I came here spontaneously man" He sighed with a small chuckled. "I thought so, so I brought you some of the clothing that was at my house. What about you Neji?" Neji scoffed "of course, we're all grade-A pot heads, we know the deal" He smirked and I poked my tongue out at him. I threw myself on the couch and waited for Shikamaru to finish.

Sai came in a little later with a tray that had bottles of water, snacks and all sorts of munchies goods that we knew were fundamental for this kind of shit. "God we really are potheads." Sai looked up as he sat down. "Not that it's a exactly a bad thing Sunshine." Shikamaru nodded to that. "Amen." Neji added. "Wanna roll Sunray?" I nodded excitedly and grabbed the delicate pieces of grass and tried to roll them gently. "Careful there Sunshine, if you break that blunt you're paying for the next 20 ones" I frowned "Well maybe it'd be better if we just bought a bong dude!" Neji and Shikamaru just rolled their eyes and told me to hurry up.

With shaking hands I succesfully rolled the cinnamon blunt, yum! It turned out to be pretty successful and everybody patted me in the back for it, I was never really good at it. We all laid back, took two puffs and passed, and Shikamaru really wasn't lying when he said we'd make it to Narnia. It was so _fresh _and it tasted heavenly. Sai was pretty recognized for getting good leafs and it all came togther heavenly. After about 4 puffs I was already in slow motion, I moved my hands and it was if it moved 5 times more than I intended for it to. They spoke to me and it was like a murmur inside a dream, I took a long drink of soda and took the blunt as Shikamaru passed it to me again.

Sai smiled, he was so creepy when high, and layed his head on my lap. I was laying down on a bean bag on the floor, my legs sprawled out and he layed right in between them and took the blunt from my hand. Neji was chilling, he had ended up sitting and leaning against Sai's fireplace, playing with a few strands of hair. Shikamaru was just laying lazily on the floor, staring at some bug fly around, he said it wansn't even moving. Sai looked at the blunt for long moments after he took a puff, mentioning how the smoke looked like dog running away from them. I was laughing, laughing at everything and anything. I laughed when Neji coughed his lungs out, I laughed when Shikamaru sighed and stretched I even laughed at my hands moving.

Suddenly the room was quiet and nobody was moving or saying anything. In their own worlds, the senses sharpen and everything seems to go to your own pace, for you to decide. I heard a low sound behind the walls, it seemed like an angel was talking to me. But really far away at the same time. Now, the angel seemed to be playing a soft tune of drums, like tok tok tok... Shikamaru looked at me suddenly. "Dude, I think the devil is knocking on the door." Neji laughed out loud. "It sounds like a dog to me." Sai chuckled next and sook his head softly with his eyes really squinted and red "No, no, no. It's definitely a fairy, that's it." We all laughed and the drum sounds kept on going. "Sai, I think _someone _or _something _is knocking on your door" I held more attention and realized it was true. I shook Sai gently from my lap and lazily got up, stumbling a little as I went to the door.

I stood in front of the wooden thing and looked at the doorknob dreamily. _'So shiny'. _Tok tok tok. Oh right. I turned it and opened the door slighlty. Light hit me and I moaned helpless, the angel was looking at me strangely but somehow smirking at the same time. "Oy, your car is blocking mine" I cocked my head in confussion and looked at Neji. He waved it off with a small chuckle and the angel rolled his eyes. "Look, I need to get some things and you guys seem... _busy _with another world." I smiled widely and jumped to hug him. "I knew you were always there for me angel!" I hugged him and smelled a heavenly scent and sighed into him. The angel stiffened and tried to push me back. "Hey! Angels aren't supposed to deny a hug-ttebayo!" High lingo haha. "What the fuck, jeez! You _reek _of kush!" Shikamaru laughed at this "Ha! He has a good nose for it, Neji was right, it was a dog indeed."

The angel rolled his eyes again (what kind of angel does that anyway?) "Look Naruto, I _really _need to-"

"Eeeh! You see, only an angel would know my name!"

"Idiot! I've met you before! I'm Sasuke remember in the be-.. !"

Suddenly I was pulling Sasuke into the bean bag and layed on him. "Shikamaru light another one! The angel has to join us!" Shikamaru high fived Sai as they prepared for another blunt. "Oy! oy! No! I can't get high today!" Neji rolled his eyes and walked closer to us. The angel kept struggling and then Sai practically shoved the blunt in his mouth, this one with vanilla flavor and surely after he inhaled the scents he stopped struggling. "See, I knew you'd like it!" Shikamaru and Neji shared I look, it looked knowing... or worried. I DON'T KNOW but I really DIDN'T CARE because the angel was now chillaxing against my lap like Sai was. Sai shrugged and smiled, enjoying the new member and also ignoring the fact of how Naruto and this Sasu- Sasu something were acting.  
>Surely not long after, everyone sepparated. Looking for munchies, or maybe a bed. Shikamaru laid down on the couch and turned the AC up. Neji moved to the kitchen with Sai and they each enjoyed a few beers to then later go up to Sai's room to play videogames (_bullshiiiit, _just saying). And about myself, well I was somewhere else in another world going through epic adventures with an angel! God, I'm _so _not gonna remember anything later.

-  
>I woke up lazily, it was about 8 pm and I located my possision as Sai's guest room. I was cold; cold as <strong>fuck. <strong>So without looking I just covered myself more with the sheets. Now _those _were warm. But because life is a bitch, my body wouldn't go back to sleep. I had an incredibly disgusting royal cotton mouth, munchies to die for and I seemed to forget half of the shit that had gone on. I looked for my pocket to fish out my phone, only to fin that... I had no pants on, great.

_'NO PANTS ON?'_

I quickly and very panicked got up and felt my head spin. I grabbed at it with a low groan and slowly tried to look around, without hasting the little headache that was accomodating in my head. So I saw nothing weird, maybe I just felt hot. I was shirtless too, thank God I still had my underwear on. So I slowly got off the bed, my feet touched the cold floor and winced a little. Getting over it I walked to one of the end of the room, right under a window my backpack was laying there on a chair. _'Probably one of the guys' _I took my shorts and slipped them on, opting for leaving the shirt for later. I looked at myself in the big mirror placed atop of the dresser, noting I looked pretty normal already. _Good._  
><em><br>_"Why'd you leave? It's fucking cold."

I froze. _What the flying-shitting-fuck? Fuckshitcockcuntbitch! Who the fuck was with me?_ I turned around **very **scared and saw a somehow familiar vampire-like pale skin and dark hair. A broad chest and abs you could climb all day, nipples almost painted on his chest and very _**intense **_bedroom eyes. "Uh..."

"Oy Dobe! Are you even listening? Come back here.. Unless you want me to drag you here." His voice dipped dangerously low, _very __**fucking SEXUALLY. **_Had I done something with this beautiful beast! Or Angel!

_Gasp. Angel!  
><em>I freaked out a little and apparently I was just standing there for quite a while enough for... for.. fuck! What was his name? Nameless hot guy walked over to me and leaned very, very close to my mouth. Suddenly moving to my neck and pecking there. "Come to bed with me Naruto." I only silently gasped, it was if I was so hard I was limp or as if I enjoyed it so much it hurt. I don't know but the results were stunned. The guy (slightly taller than me) looked down into my very dialeted eyes and did something between a smirk and a smile. "You know, I went my away from my duties just to join you and your friends in your little reunion Naruto. Is it that you only like me when you're high?"

"Eh..." He chuckled again. "You seemed to like me at the beach too... Am I wrong?" I snapped out of it and jumped at least 3 feet away from the guy. "SASUKE? EH! What are- how did you- when- did we-?" I hyperventilated for a little and decided to sit down in the chair my bag was at. I looked for a cigarette and opened the window, as I did so Sasuke took one from my box also. "Dobe, about time you remember..." I looked at him as he lit his cigarette, after I lit mine and then wondered. "Did I- Did I have sex with you? And I can't remember it?" I poute a very large pout and he smirked.

"No we didn't. You wanted to, I wanted to, but you were way to high to do so. Besides, if you ever get the Uchiha in bed, you _have _to remember it." He paused to take a puff "So overall it wasn't worth it. You have a nice ass though. You kept on showing it to me in hopes I'd fuck you. Crazy night man, crazy night. I should take Kiba and the rest out with you guys" Sasuke rambled on and I basically choked my cigarette down from all the things the Uchiha ws telling me.

_'UCHIHA? FUCKING-! Naruto you dumb fuck you sure know how to get 'em!'_

"Wait... you're an Uchiha?" Sauske stopped smoking for a second to look at Naruto. "Yeah... Uchiha Sasuke at your service as long as you're not high" He smirked as he took Naruto's hand to kiss it. "But, but, Uchiha's are..."

"You're a stoner and you're worried my family is filled with drug-dealers? Fucking _irony _Naruto"

_'Uchiha's are the most known drug-dealers in all of Konoha! What with their Sharingan, that shit is other wordly, in terms of getting high AND the price. Oh my fucking god I am a lucky boy!'_

"Ha.. on the other hand. It's a pleasure Sasuke-teme" I flicked my cigarette out the window and for a moment it seemed as if life was about to get _real _fucked up. But man, my crew and I are ready to take it on. And this Sasuke guy...

"So you want to fuck me?" Sasuke does the same with his cigarette. "At some point" He shruggs with a _very _mischevious face and waves me off to get dressed. "Uchiha, your ass is mine." He looks at me from his shoulder. "You can try Dobe." I smirked makig my way out of the room, but not without taking a fist of Sasuke's hair in my hand and turning him to make out intensly with me. His mouth tasted of sweet berries (Sai's fault on that one, seeing as some of the munchies were fruit) and it was like rubbing velvet. Berry Velvet. He kiseed back angrily and I pleasently let him take control, I let his hair go to be recieved to him grabbing my own hair. _Harder _though. And it was sexy as fuck, pulling my hair, bitting my bottom lip and pushing his fucking sexy hard on against my own... well it was true when he said that it wouldn't have been worth it if I didn't remember. Suddenly, knocking me off my bliss he threw me against the door and cupped my hard on. He retredted and looked at my very embarassing dazed face. He let his hand go from my neather-regions and smirked. "Hn, you'll have to fight harder than that" And then _he _was the one that left the room.

So the epic story begins were teenagers shouldn't be scared to make all the decisions that their parents always told them were wrong. Were we expirience sex, drugs and their highs, alchohol and then being hung over, we expirience heart break and orgasms and all type of ruling emotiones involving touch with another human being. This was the first time I ever expirienced this with a man, but damn was that boy worth it. I was still panting lightly against the door. Sudden thoughts of telling my mom I could be bi made me panick a little and even more with my dad. But really, how many years are you gonna be a teenager? You have to live it up and that is damn righ _exactly _what I plan to do. And it all begins with getting the damn Uchiha in bed!

So fuck worries, fuck rules and fuck society.

Ima _GO AHEAD_ and do it.

* * *

><p>So this took an interesting turn dont you think! Lol idk, Im making up as I go? Suggestions welcome =D also, we're getting into sexual teasing sooner or later! Because our boys just cant keep off of eachother3 lol I hope you enjoyed this silly, exagerated SasuNaru (or Narusasu?) version of my life xD<p>

R&R is love. :{D - le mustache.


	3. The bubbly feeling

**Ahhh! How long has it been? I dont know! Haha but oh well, I actually finished this chapter when I got a little review from blood and sprinkles (lots of thank yous btw! you made this happen faster!) hahaha! Just so you all know, reviews = update faster. Even though ppl alerted it it's never the same you know? ANYWAY!**

**This came out from a few times that I've been scolded, excited and well... mischevious! I'm glad you all are enjoying this weird thing and don't worry! Nice things await you if you keep on reading the following chapters. WARNING: I don't update weekly, please be patient.**

**If Naruto belonged to me, he would be having sex while he's high. :B**

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Naruto! Where in the flying <em>fuck <em>have you been young boy?"

Mom was blowing up a storm inside the house as she threatened me with her motherly rage; it seemed that she even grew claws and fangs. Hell, even her eyes were daggers that slowly but surely killed me inside. I flinched a bit when she screamed even louder. You see, I had gotten home around 10 pm because I decided to stay at Sai's a while longer until I was _sure _no traces of being high were in my system. _Eeerrmm.._Time flew by you could say.

"Mom, calm down." Biggest mistake a boy can do. Tell a woman to calm down.

"For fuck's sake! Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! You're just a 17 year old and you go around doing whatever the hell pleases you! Nuh uh! Not in my house you don't! I can take a little going out with your friends but _you _just like to push my button Namikaze Uzumaki!" Mom tried counting to ten as she rubbed at her temples. I just stood there, knowing better than trying to walk away. Then, when I was silently plotting how to escape the rage of my mother, I saw a blond halo over her head. "Honey please, he's a teen. 10 is early, we're actually lucky. You should hear the things Haruno-san says."

Mom turned around with a frown and sighed. "I don't give three shits about how bad of a mother Haruno-san is!" Dad smiled a little in that 'Oh honey you're crazy but I love you anyway' way. He looked at her expectantly, knowing the comment was little out of hand and mom pouted (which very much resembles my own pout). "Ooh honey, I just get so preoccupied and our son doesn't seem to care!" Dad (the savior) smiled in that cooing way he does every time mom was angry and rubbed her shoulders lightly (it's like an off switch with her). "Baby, he _does _care. That's why he gets so scared to make you angry, because he doesn't want to _see _you angry, get it?" She nodded with a little frown. She looked back at me with a sharp glare. "I'll be watching you!" And she just walked up the stairs, probably to take a relaxing bath or whatever it is she does when she gets worked up.

Dad looked at me with an annoyed glance "Come on Old man, not you too..." He rolled his eyes. "You know I don't care 'ruto, but getting your mom all worked up all the time is irritating to me." He huffed. "Just, try to be smarter about what you do and the hours you do it." He flicked my nose and walked upstairs also. "By the way, I'm no old man. I get more action than you do!" I grinned "That's what you think Pops!" He chuckled and made the rest of the way upstairs. I sighed; finally the stupid little scene was over. My house was dark at this hour, seeing as mom like to sleep early and dad liked to read on his bed (or so he says).

I had nothing much to do, but I had already had enough fun for one day, maybe even two. Turns out, Sai's house was one of the best decisions for the day (as it always is really). Even though Sasuke didn't stay long after the little _encounter _we had in the room, it left a lot to think about and to gossip about with my friends. No, girls aren't the only ones that gossip. Oh god and when we called Sakura to fill her in, in a conference call with Ino, they were outraged at first since we kept them out of the plans (I know I had said to keep it in secret, but no one expected the whole _ordeal _to happen). Then after the slight anger, they flipped in excitement and **demanded **the details. It was a lot of squeals and blushing, especially since I had to explain certain things in front of the guys but oh well, we're best friends for a reason right?

Anyway! Between all the chit-chat and gossip hours flew and I found myself asking Neji for a ride or I was in even _deeper shit. _My mom, having her spidy-senses on max opened the door when I was about to open it myself and so went the scene. But now that everyone was doing their own thing like usual, I had all the time in the world to think up a plot to dominate Uchiha Sasuke! I walked silently but quickly up the stairs, changed into comfortable clothing and laid lazily on the bed. I was staring off into the ceiling, matching up the little paint spikes to form different shapes, most ended up being Sasuke's crotch. _Eehh… I should really get some rest after all this… Sasuke none-sense._

**[WuUuUuUuUuUuUuU – Time Change]**

_Kush rolled, glass full, I prefer the better things- __****1**_

'Ugh, what the fuck'

_Niggas with no money act like money isn't everything—_

'Seriously, who the hell would wake me up… Meh.'

_I'm havin' a good time, they just tryina' ruin it'-_

'Just. **Ignore. **It. Naruto'

'_SHOUT OUT TO THE FACT THAT I'M THE YOUNGEST NIGGA DOIN' IT!'-_

"AAH! HELLO!"

"Good morning to you too."

"Huh?" I looked at my phone but it had no caller ID registered. "Who the hell is this?" I snarled, not being the nicest person if you wake me up suddenly or even worse with a phone call. The person on the other line huffed and it sounded like it was accompanied by a snarky smirk. Snarky smirk…

"Dobe." I immediately frowned and blushed at the same time (which shouldn't be a normal combination by the way) and groaned. "What do _you _want asshole?" Yes, I _am _going to act tough and straight. "Yeah, I could do with your asshole." I furrowed my brow in confusion and almost threw the phone at the wall. "Seriously! That's lame for a smart-ass fucker like yourself."

What do you want? Asshole? Get it? 'Cause I sure as hell don't find it funny coming from him!

"Hn, listen up idiot" I growled and stupidly listened anyway "Tomorrow, I'm going out with all my friends and—"

"Oh so you actually have people that stand you daily?" I snickered

"Yes I do, and I am starting to doubt they'll have they enough patience to handle _you _on the same day" I frowned; damn bastard always had a good comment to backfire with. "Keep going asshole."

"Hmph, anyway, we all agreed that you and all your friends should come with us. Kiba, you met him remember?" I made a small grunt of agreement "Well he kept insisting that you and _everyone _else come." I chuckled "He totally has the hots for my friend, Sakura"

"Ugh, the pink haired one?"

"Yeah…?"

"Meh, to each his own." I frowned, Sakura was totally sexy (not to mention a beast in bed, but he doesn't need to know that). "So what do you say, Bee?" Bee? What the fuck… Ugh, yellow and black? Really! "You just don't run out of lame ones do you?"

"Just answer, Dobe."

"And where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to stay one night at a Mountain Inn, up in Mizu. We take care of everything including rides, payment and food, you just bring your pretty little asses with your stuff and we're all set." My eyes widened at just the mere _thought _of going on that trip. You know that bubbly feeling you get when you're about to or are planning on doing something outrageously fun? Yeah, that's what's happening right now. "I—I'll come in contact with them right now! But I'm pretty sure that will be a yes!"

"Hn" That one sounded a little bit more amused "Call me back then Dobe"

"You_ really _know your way with people don't you Teme?"

"I learned from the best. My brother was useful for something I guess."

I chuckled shortly "I'll hit you up later"

"Sounds good, later."

He hung up and I ran around my room for a few seconds while the excitement settled down for a bit.

This is going to be one fucking _amazing _trip. But before calling anyone, I had to see what to do with Mom; the number one biggest obstacle in the teenage life. I sighed. Bah! I had gotten over it before! But this one trip in specific was special, Dad needed to be involved, which he is going to hate but it's for my sake! So let's just hope he copes with me! I looked around and my eyes found the clock on the nightstand. 1:10 pm. Good enough sleep I guess (much more than needed but pfft, you can never sleep _too _much.)

I made my way to the bathroom I have all to myself and quickly made my hygiene go up (Kinda like in the Sims where the little bars go up, no? Don't know? Whatever!). After feeling refreshed and ready to plan this shit out I walked downstairs. It was Wednesday in Summer Vacation, but mom worked from Tuesday to Saturday. While dad, had summer's off since he was a school Principle. I spotted my dad easily drinking some tea at the dinner table while reading some weird orange book; he also had a creepy smirk on his face but I ignored that.

I walked in casually and opened the fridge, eyeing my dad from the corner of my eye suspiciously. "Morning Sun" (Pun I did not notice until he texted it to me, people just love lame jokes with me don't they?) "Top of the morning dad!" He turned to look at me weird as I drank some OJ straight out of the carton and put some toast to well… toast. "What do you want?" He closed his book. Damn Dad knows me too well. I skidded over to where he was sitting and took a place next to him, big grin in place. "It's bad isn't it?" My eyebrows twitched at my dad's observation skills, kind of creepy.

"Well… it all depends on how you see it." He gave me a knowing smirk and I sighed. "I got invited to this trip to an Inn with some friends. They said it would be only one night." Dad looked at his tea in thought. "And the costs and such?" I shook my head "They said they got it all covered, that we should just show up." He quirked an eyebrow "Sounds like a rape plan to me." I chuckled at the probabilities behind that suggestion.

"Nah, you can't rape the willing dad." He gaped at me and then burst out laughing. "Hah! I hadn't heard that one. Nice" I chuckled a little and then gulped. "So, what do you think—" The toast popped up and made me jump a little, but I walked over to them to put some butter on 'em and sat next to dad once again. "Well son, it actually sounds like a good trip. What are you going to tell your mother though?" I sighed as I bit into my toast. "Well I was hoping you'd help out in that one… You know, being a fucking awesome dad and all." He rolled his eyes "To your benefit of course"

Dad sighed and tapped his chin (something mom found adorable for some reason) in thought and hummed silently. "Well, I think we should just tell her the truth." I looked at him serious for a second and started laughing. "Hahaha! Good one dad, too funny to handle." He kept looking at me totally serious. "You're serious?" He nodded "Oh god. Tell mom the truth? That's too new for me!" Dad chuckled a little and passed a hand through his hair. "I mean, it's not a bad idea, and I can be there to soothe her through it." I bit my lip.

"Why don't I just tell her I'm staying at Neji's for a while? She likes Neji because he's smart and stuff." Dad seemed amused at my words and grinned. "You know what, just do that. I'll pull some strings so she doesn't call or anything, she can be quite paranoid you know." I nodded with big eyes, knowing the full truth behind that. "But Naruto, be very smart about things. I have to say your pick in friends isn't the best influence, and I know, I've known them all" This is why having your dad as the school principle, _sucks _mayor monkey balls. "Yeah, yeah dad I know. I'm not the best kid myself but hey! I'm not in jail, injecting some weird shit into my veins nor do I have any STD's you know? You guys have to see and appreciate that also!" Dad nodded in thought "Good one, do you use that one a lot on your mom?" I laughed. "All the time pops, all the time."

**{WuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuU – Scence change}**

Now that the hard part was out of the way, now came the _real _planning. I could hear my mental evil cackle, and I don't even know if it was because we were getting **mayor **fucked up or because I am _so _getting Sasuke's ass; or even better, both. Oh yes, fun weekend indeed. But man, only one night? Hm, maybe they'll have so much fun having their huge orgies (which Sasuke's ass is definitely **not **participating in) that they'll add an extra day! So who goes first? Ah, Sakura, the reason we got invited.

'_She got that good good, she Michael Jackson bad. I'm attracted to her'**2_

"Coomiiing!" Sakura yells at her phone as she ran up the stairs.

'_For her attractive ass, and now we murderous, because we kill time; I knock her lights out and she still shine-'_

"Alo!" She sounded out of breath. "Wassup, Pink, my girl? How's my lovely doing?" I heard Sakura sigh for a second "You want to fuck Naruto?" I raised my eyebrows in amusement as I chuckled lowly "Hahaha none of that! In fact, I kind of set you up with this real nice guy, friend of Sasuke's." Sakura sounded interested now. "Ooh! What happened, what'd he say? DETAILS Fishcake!" Of course, low blow on the last name. "Hold up, hold up Pink."

She groaned in impatience "I actually called you because this friend, Kiba, had told _Sasuke _to invite me and _'all my friends' _(note the sarcasm) to an Inn their staying at this weekend. For one night, all expenses paid and food and all that bothersome shit. They just want us to show up and give 'em a good fuck! Of course they didn't say that but come on, it's obvious." Sakura squealed in excitement (I'm telling you, the bubbly feeling), and took a breath to calm herself down. "Okay, okay! I like how it sounds, no, in fact, I LOVE how it sounds. Where's it gonna be at?"

"The Mountain Inn up in Mizu. I'm guessing we all meet up and share cars or something, I don't know, but I have to get confirmation from everyone before I can start setting up plans you know?" Sakura hummed in agreement. "Okay! I'll make something up with mom! And I'll call Ino and Neji, take care of Shikamaru and Sai, deal?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Hit you up when I'm done!"

"Same here Pink, I'll be waiting and don't let me down! You ALL have to go!"

"Come on Naruto, we're the craziest crew in Konoha. We've gotten away with worse. You think we won't be able to make it to an orgy party, puh-_lease, _it's child's play baby."

"Wooow! I haven't heard you talk like that since the last time we fucked. Which was …" I was never good with date and what not, and for some reason girls seemed to have a mental map that was very precise and sometimes weird me out.

"Which was exactly 8 months and 3 weeks ago Fishcake, come on it's not that hard."

"Whatever, it's something for _girls _to keep track off, we don't give a fuck."

"_Of course, _anyway Naruto, go do what you have to do and let me do my own shit. We're gonna party like frat boys and girls this weekend!"

"Hell yeah you said it! Call ya later Babe!"

"Bye _Naruto."_

Okay, so now I just have to call up Sai and Shikamaru. Oh and I needed to have a very _interesting _conversation with Shikamaru. I already knew he could go; guy lives alone since he was 16, money from selling his home grown weed. I'm pretty sure they'd bring their own shit, but I'm _also _sure it doesn't even compare to his. So I went online quickly to update my status, because I just _love _to do that, let people know I'm having the fucking greatest time of my life!

'_Life. It's hard, complicated and full of a shit load of surprises. They say it sucks, well it sucks my dick errday! ;D Hahah living it up!' _**click. Updated.**

_Perfect. _I grabbed my phone and dialed up Sai first. "Mnnm… Hello?"

"Did I wake you up, bro?"

"Kind of, but it's all good for my baby."

"Well it's gonna be even more worth it once you hear me out Casp!" He hummed in amusement.

"Go on Sunshine."

"So basically, we got invited to a trip up at the Mizu Inn for a night. All of our crew, all of theirs, one night, getting fucked up _and _fucked in general. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds… _heavenly_. When's it?"

"**Tomorrow, **dude!"

"Then I'm already done packing dude, you know how I am."

"Hell yeah I do, I'm sure we're all getting hooked up too."

"Guessing you'll be with Fairy-dude?" Remember when we got high yesterday Sai thought Sasuke was a fairy? Yeah, there you go.

"I'm getting his ass whatever I have to do Sai!"

"Aww, so I won't be able to try for _your _ass?"

"Well maybe you can, to make him jealous though, you know your limits. I hope."

"IIght, iight*. I know how it is. Anyway, you talked to Shikamaru, he has to get us ready you know."

"No man, I was going to call him after you. Sakura is calling Neji and Ino, but when I'm done talking to Shikamaru I'll call Sasuke back and ask him the details to meet up and all that shit. You fine with taking people if it comes to it?"

"You know I don't Sunshine. But do we have to pay shit, our own rooms and all?"

"That's the best part! The bastard said that all expenses are paid, including rooms, food and everything else!"

"Sounds like a rap plan to me."

"Not you too. You can't rape the willing Sai!"

"Touché my friend."

"Anyway, I'm gonna call Shikamaru up, start packing your shit and all that, okay?"

"Is all good babe."

"Good, call ya later."

Okay, now only one more person to go, the most important of course. I quickly stood up and walked to my closet. Inside, I picked up a small box full of pictures, memories and all that sentimental shit. I took out a folder paper and with a knowing grin opened it. It was a page from a magazine dedicated to weed, me & Sakura stole it the same day we had our first pot session. I looked through it; it had all kinds of weed and its effects. I had put a star on all the ones I've tried and only two remained, which would be the ones I would ask Shikamaru to bring; orange bud and Snow White. _Hm, ironic._

But don't get me wrong, they really are a type of weed. The magazine says: **3

_Orange Bud plants have a fruity aroma and sweet taste. Good for inexperienced growers._

_Snow White is a feminized strain that is similar to White Widow producing all female plants._

I smiled and folded the paper carefully again, putting it back in place and hiding the box away in a little whole under the floorboards. I jumped on my bed and hurried to call Shikamaru.

"Yo. What do you want this time Sunray? Sharingan!" I cracked up

"Hahah! No, not this time fortunately for you. _But _it is something **so **much better that you'll absolutely love to hear and—"

"Get to the point Sunshine."

"Geez, what a party pooper. Anyway, how long has it been since you got laid 'maru?"

"I don't feel like sharing my damn sex life right now Naruto, I'm very stressed out about this damn plant that doesn't want to grow already!"

"Serisouly Shika! Calm down, this is definitely worth it. How long?"

"Ugh, like 2 months, why?"

"Well dear friend, consider yourself hooked up because—"

"Wow wow wow! Hold your horses there Sunray, you know you're not the best at picking these things and I don't want a repeat of—"

"Would you shut up for once!"

Silence. Good.

"As I was saying, we were invited to stay for a day at the Mountain Inn up in Mizu. All expenses paid, we just need to show up, get fucked up and fuck the daylights out of someone. It's tomorrow, and it is _so _worth it. Everyone's already said yes 'maru, there's absolutely _no _flaws to this you **have **to say yes."

Silence.

"Hello?"

"I like it, I'll be there. Where we meeting up?"

"I have to call Sasuke back after I got a yes from everyone and—give me a minute I just got a text."

'_Naru, Ino and Neji are totally up for it, like I imagine both Sai and Shika are. Call me when your done to tell me the dets. 'Kura3'_

"Okay well, Ino and Neji said yes, so now I have to call Sasuke! Yes, everything is working out. But I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course. What do you want me to bring this time?"

"Ah, you know me so well Shika. Well I was looking at the magazine"

"You still have that shit?"

"Hell yeah I do! It's memories dude! Anyway, I looked through it and found I have two types I haven't tried."

"For real? I thought you were done with pretty much everything."

"Me too, but ironically, I have Orange Bud and Snow White to try."

"Why ironically? … Oh. I see. Well Orange bud is pretty good, it has a nice tropical tastes and Snow White I don't really remember I haven't had a hit of that in a while. I can do that, but I don't think either will compare to Sharingan and you know it."

_Shit, I forgot that fact. _"Well, we'll have to do our best, they can get you business Shika!"

"Hm, true. I'll what I can do. Call me to update me okay?"

"Perfect, call you in a bit."

Everything is _perfect_. I looked up Sasuke's number (and saved it into my phone of course) and when I was about to dial it my dad walked into the room. "What's up dad?" He peeked in curiously and smiled. "Are the plans working out?" I grinned "Hell yes! Everyone is pumped up and ready to go, I'm about to call my friend Sasuke to see when we meet up and stuff." My dad nodded with a little smile still in place. "Alright, I want you to have fun okay son? But remember to be careful, I don't want to drive to Mizu to have to rescue you in some lake or something." I rolled my eyes "Why are you telling me this now? I'm not even leaving yet." I said with a little funny undertone. "Because, my dear boy, I won't be able to tell it to you the moment you leave, seeing as your mom could be there." I nodded in realization. "Ahh, I see. Okay dad, you know I always behave." He chuckled "Haha! I know you don't, that's why I say it. Anyway I was thinking that maybe while you're out I'll take your mom out to Suna to spend a few days as well, so maybe you get a little extra time to misbehave okay?" My eyes widened.

"Seriously dad? That's awesome! See this is why I love you so much."

"Tsk, of course. Anyway, go call up the boy and let me know."

I nodded as he left and dialed Sasuke.

"Hn, yes dobe?"

"Everything is good, now feel me up in the details you bastardic fucker."

"Bastardic? I don't think that's a word Naruto."

"Does it ever matter?"

"Hn. Well we'll be meeting up tomorrow at 10 am by the Hyuuga Café, we'll be taking 3 cars. One of you can pitch in if you like."

"Yeah! We have someone who is willing to drive us there and—wait. Hyuuga café? Neji's aunt's restaurant?"

"Hm? It's Hinata's mom's."

"Eh, so our friends out cousins and we didn't even know? Nice."

"Amusing."

"Anyway, we'll be there at 10 sharp maybe a little earlier so we can set up good. By the way, we're 6 people, how many do you have?"

"6 also, I think we're pretty set in that aspect, no one left out. We have 3 girls and three guys."

"Really? Nice! We have fours guys and two girls though, it fucks it up a little doesn't it?"

"Hn, not really dobe, that leaves two guys out from each team and your ass is mine, so we're actually _very _good in those terms."

"Ah, sounds good. Wait, EH? Uchiha, if anyone's ass is being taken it's the girls and yours! And—wait, we're the only gay ones?"

"No, they're all open minded, but if they have the opposite sex it's not bad either. Don't doubt a threesome or orgy going on."

"Never doubted that to happen."

"Well then dobe, it seems it's a date. I'll call you at 9:30 tomorrow and bring _everything _you need. No going back is going to happen. Bring swuimsuits, shampoos, toothbrushes, pijamas—"

"I know _mom _I won't forget shit, I'm no little girl for you to spank around."

"_For now.._" ***beep beep beep***

"That—that bastard! Jeez!" I sighed in frustration and excitement at the same time. I sent a text to all the crew and smiled happily.

'_It's all set you guys. We have to be at the Hyuuga Café (which by the way Neji thanks for telling us your cousin is friend with them!) at 10 am and Sai offered to be one of the three cars that will be taking us. We're six in each team, therefore no one will be left out. There 3 guys and 3 girls in the other crew but don't worry, Sasuke is mine, so no one will have to go gay necessarily (unless you want to of course). Get your shit ready, Sai will pick us all up and we'll try to be there at least half an hour before so we can set everything up. Is all good? Well let's get packing! P.S bring more clothes than for one day, let's try to get 'em to make it longer! –'ruto_

Satisfied, I shut my phone and walked to dad's room. He was enjoying a comedy show when I walked in, laying down casually with the remote on his hand and a big grin on his face. "Is it all planned out Sun?" I msiled widely and he chuckled. "You bet it is! Sai will be picking me up tomorrow at around 9, so we meet up with them at 9:30. I'm gonna get packing right now!" Before I dashed off he halted me to a stop. "Son! Do you need condoms?" I made a creepy face and groaned "Jeez dad, that's a little weird but, yeah I wouldn't mind some." He smiled and walked to his dresser, he got out some Fire & ice ectasy condoms and gave me 5. "5? That's two more than last time. Haha! Thank dad!"

"No problem son! Don't get anyone pregnant, get any std's and most definitely don't overdose!" I smiled "Nah, I'm not into the whole pregnant, std, overdose mess dad" He laughed and hurried me on, continuing to watch his movie. As I walked into my room I smiled with a big sigh, mom would be home in about two hours so I had that much time to get my stuff packed up without her asking shit.

'_I jerk, she jerk, he jerk, they jerk, let's jerk. I jerk, she jerk—' **_

It was my text ringtone and I when I took my phone from my desk I looked at it. 7 new messages? How didn't I hear that? Oh well, it must be the reponses from everyone. I looked through them while I took out a duffle bag I had in my closet with a red spiral in the middle and the background being a giant orange fox coiled around the bag.

'_Kura:_

_Great! I'm so excited! I'll be waiting tomorrow and I'll be ready by 9 sharp! See you guys there!_

_Shikamaru:_

_I hear ya bro, is all planned out and I got the stuff you asked for. It's all set, I'll be waiting for Sai. Later._

_Neji:_

_It's a date then, can't wait to get other-wordly fucked up and I hope those ladies are nice to look at._

_Ino:_

_Yay! Can't wait, I'll definitely be ready! Hope them boys are cute3_

_Sai:_

_Yay, I get to take everyone , *sigh* Oh well, it's definitely worth it. You all better bring gas money._

_Momah:_

_Be home soon honey3 love you._

Haha, ironic message from my mother, but I didn't have enough time to think about that because of all the hot fire coursing through my veins. I know I want Sasuke, I know that much. But at the same time I kind of hope we can have some fun with all the other people. Hm, I wonder if he's jealous. Whatever! It's not like I plan to date the guy or anything…

_Fuck._

**[WuUuUuUuUuUuUuU]**

_Naruto:_

_Can't wait to have a room with you. Mwuahaha._

"Hn, dobe."

What can I do? I had to, especially because of my life motto, and I'll let you know it never fails me.

Just do it.

Or maybe it could be…

Just do **him**.

Yeah, sounds about right.

* * *

><p>1) This song is 'Up All Night' by Drake ft. Nicki Minaj. Reminds me alot of this fic. Listen to it if you haven't =D!<p>

2) Bedrock by Young Money. If you haven't heard this one then you're just weird.

3) The before mentioned weed types are indeed real, check the following link if you're curious:

Hope you all enjoyed this weird Chapter! The next ones will be promising! (or so I hope) =D


	4. To suck or not to suck?

Aaaaallright lovelies, it is that time if the day again. Yes! Time to lose your time reading this piece of art! Hah, kidding. Anyways, it's been a while we all know but you guys have been warned. But! On the good side of the news, I have written 8,272 words for ya'll! That's 13 pages in one chapter and I am not a person of very long chappies! But thin story gets me going! Anyway! If there's one thing I hate is writers who yap on forever so without further ado or whatever.

GO AHEAD CHAPTHER 4! Woooooooo~~~~

**IMPORTANT QUESTION AT BOTTOM OF PAGE FOR READERS!**

* * *

><p>Have you ever experienced those days where you're going on a trip and you seem to forget fucking <em>everything <em>and for some motive there's always a reason you have to open your bag more than _eight FUCKING _times! Yeah, I'm in that little stress moment.

It is 8:30 am, and for the life of me every time I think I'm done, I always find something else that needs to be put in the damn bag! I sighed as I remembered I still had to put my bathroom things and walked annoyed to the bathroom. I took my toothbrush and shampoos and very harshly opened my luggage to just throw them in there. I sighed and for the 9th time I thought I was done. Mom wasn't awake yet, which was a plus, and Dad had been casually walking around the house; sometimes whispering things to me like 'Are you done?' 'It's almost 9' and such. I appreciated it, seeing as my father was totally chill and awesome but this was getting to me.

I looked around my room again and decided that I was _actually _done this time. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at it uninterested. _'Sunshine, I just picked Neji up, I'm going to your house after Sakura's. Hope you're ready'_

I sighed and finally for the great _gods _I was done and I could just get it the hell over with. 8:50 and I assume Sai would only take a few minutes. Our timing was perfect then. Mom though, tends to wake up an 9. I'm not necessarily worried over it, since Dad said he had already told her about my staying at 'Neji's House' but I still didn't want to face her dead on. I put on my shoes and dropped my bag on top of my bed, I was completely ready. Then Dad walked in.

"Good, you're finally done."

"Ugh, don't even say it."

"Hm, well son, your mom is waking up. So just be nice and tell her bye, I love you type of shit and we'll all be on our way soon. We'll be getting to Suna most probably around night time so after that I doubt she'll bother you. No need to worry-"

"No need to worry about what Minato?" We both froze in our spots for a little but quickly relaxed so it wouldn't rise suspicion.

"Oh honey, you're up. I was just telling Naruto he didn't have to worry about coming home to an empty house, since we left everything he might need in the fridge and such."

"Oh! Yeah honey, I bought everything and anything a young teen would like to eat and- NO PARTIES! Love you!" She skidded off happily to the bathroom to get prepped up.

I just stood there blank for a second but then burst out laughing along with dad. "HAHAH! Oh my god, amazing. I'll be _fine _dad" I winked and he smirked. "Well, I'm gonna go accompany your mom's shower so have fun son!"

"Ew dad! TMI (too much information) seriously!" He smiled and ruffled my hair quickly with a 'Behave' and then left swiftly. I smiled at the fact that life was such a good pal to me and let me off to these kinds of trips and then I got that damn bubbly feeling again. Damn hormones. I walked to my bathroom to take one more look at myself and deemed me sexy as fuck. My hair messy in that 'on purpose' way that girls seemed to _love _to grab and pull, those tight V-neck (douche-neck) shirts that they also love to stare at, and some skinnies that weren't skinny enough to be deemed gay or emo.

I smiled and splashed some axe all over myself and now felt extremely good about myself. You know those days where you just feel _sexy _as fuck? Mhm, that's today. And it's the _perfect _way to feel that way.

_Kush rolled, glass full, I preffer-_

"_Alo?"_

"Yo, we're here Sunshine, come on."

"YES! Gimme a sec!"

I rushed to my bed and grabbed my things, looked around my room once more and rushed to my parent's door. In the hallway there stood a great mirror which I stood to give myself _one more _look and smiled to then peek my head in. "Mom, dad, leaving! Love you guys! Have a banging time" I heard a faint response from behind the bathroom door _"Love you 'ruto, behave!" _That was mom. With that I flew down the stairs, opened (and locked) the main door. I saw Sai's big jeep standing there in all it's shiny glory and I gave a huge smile their way. Sai rolled the window down and signaled to the trunk. I nodded and skidded there, opening it easily and leaving my bags there. I was expecting having to ride in the back but Shikamaru was already lazying around there and dozing off. "Too early" He said and I chuckled while closing the door and moving to sit at front with Sai, yay.

"You brought me gas money, Sunshine?"

"Of course not." He sighed and gave that creepy smile. "Figures."

"You blazing bro? (blazing = high) Sai chuckled "Not really that much, like 3 hours ago maybe."

You see, when people are high every one tends to behave a very specific way. Sai, you can know he's high because he just _smiles _in that so very creepy way of his. Sakura blushes a lot and bites her lip, maybe she's a horny high. Ino tends to flirt a lot when she's high, _and _she gets egocentric; it's all about her. Neji is both very chill and relaxed _and _he's kind of a hallucinator, talks about shit he supposedly sees. Shikamaru, well you may all know that, sleeper, person who gets extremely lazy and immobile when they're high. And me? Well I'm just simply the cheery and laughing one.

I looked back and noticed Neji sitting behind me, a very quick peace sign headed my way as a greeting. Sakura was in the middle seat, cutely crossing her legs due to the extremely way too short skirt she was wearing (nice lace panties by the way) & Ino at the other window with nice looking denim shorts and a not so buttoned button up shirt.I smiled at them and assumed Shikamaru was dozed off (this tells you that _yes_, he is indeed always high. When he's not he's actually very energetic but you'll never see him _not _high. He says it makes him a genius, I agree.)

Sai had already sped off and put some weird elevator type of music on. "Sai, what the fuck **is **that?" He chuckled "Oh Sunshine, it's an orchestra soundtrack." I grimaced at this and changed the station quicker than you can say _ramen! _I found a station dedicated to all types of music, ballads, rock, techno and all that and settled in my seat with a sigh. "It's Hyuuga Cafe right?" I nodded silently while glancing behind us.

"It _is _Hyuuga Cafe isn't it, _Neji!" _Neji sighed, apparently I wasn't the first one to complain about the lack of information. "_Yes_, Naruto. I didn't think it was _necesarry _to mention my whole family tree. I didn't even know she hung out with our type of people! She's so innocent and virgin-esk, it's revolting." I laughed my ass off at that. "She sounds like a nice person."

"More like, silent but deadly type, I'd say" Ino piped in with a chuckle and I nodded in agreement. Then suddenly, Sakura burst out yelling excitedly, which by the way had Shikamaru about to strangle her, and pointed at the radio. "TURN IT UP! THIS IS SOOO MY SONG!" I rolled my eyes but we all agree, this song was beast. I turned it up and I felt like in a Disney or Bollywood movie, where the characters randomly know lyrics and choreography. The song was 'Get you Home' by LMFAO. Since the guys only knew the chorus and some other parts the girls waited for it.

"_Take me in the bathroom, take my clothes off, make love to me up against some dirty wall. Cuz I can't wait to get you home, cuz I can't wait to get you home_."

We all started dancing and bouncing to the beat in the jeep, even Shikamaru joined in on the fun. I sang the next part super loud, so everyone could hear me, especially because this part resembled me so bad.

_She taste like cigarettes, and alcohol. She up all night. Innocent but not at all, she my broken barbie doll. Dancin' like _(in this part a girl moans and Sakura took that part for her, knowing she was the reason why I loved this verse) _Mmmm, Drinkin' like, Ooo~ _(Ino took that one) _What you think about sex on the first night? Okaaayyy!_

And so the song went on with laughs and all sorts of cheers, that kind of fun you have right before and even more fun happening? Yeah, that experience. Neji directed Sai through the slim streets of the border of the town all the way to Hyuuga Cafe. What with all the song singing we had lost track of time, and somehow somehow Ino had ended up in the trunk making out with Shikamaru. I looked behind me bewildered at the couple, not that I didn't know of the fact that the ladies loved to make out with all of us, but it just happened out of _nowhere. _Swear.

I smiled dismissing it, faintly hearing Neji's directions until for some reason he stopped talking. Sai stopped at an intersection, waiting for the next direction. We waited until nothing, he wasn't saying anything. We both looked at each other bewildered, to then look back at the same time. Sakura was straddling Neji shamelessly, a fistful of the boys hair in her hand and lip lock so intense it was hard to look away. Sai looked at me again and wiggled his eyebrows, giving me a little air kiss.

I glared at him and hit Neji's knee for him to pay attention to us. "Dude! I'm not blowing off the Uchiha's ass for Sai just because the whole car got the mood on! Now direct us! Let's be decent and _actually _look single when we get there please? _Ino.._" I directed the last line to her since she was still making out and who knows what else. They all cleared their throats and got back to their seats, Shikamaru chuckling. "Troublesome cock-block Naruto" I smirked. "You know me 'maru." He chuckled and gave a small sigh, probably because he had a mad hard-on but who cares right now, right?

"Alright, it should be at the end of this street." Neji said and I squinted my eyes a little to see the objects in the distance. Indeed I saw one of the cars was a nice looking Lincoln, huge and sexy and it screamed 'have sex in me!'. I saw the bastard's skin and hair dew (which I could tell apart from 5 miles away) and smiled. "Yeah that's them alright!" Both girls excitedly leaned in between the two front seats to try to look at the people, wondering if they were hot or like Ino mentioned earlier 'I wonder if the girls are prettier than us' Pft, as if I said, Ino and Sakura are top notch girls.

I pushed the girls faces back onto their seats, saying that they were making it really uncomfortable to me & Sai. I saw Kiba, the one with the weird tattoos, look at our Jeep and point at us. The sexy-seductive-bastardic asshole looked at where Kiba was pointing at and gave a faint smirk, to which I of course felt the urging need to kiss. But that would come later, and _oh so much _**more**. I almost laughed maniacally inside the car but Sai's steady gaze from his peripheral vision (and the fact that Sasuke was still looking) kept me looking sane on the outside. Finally, Sai stopped right in front of the Cafe, in a parking space right behind the huge-sexy-sex abiding Lincoln and I quickly hopped off first so I could introduce everyone properly.

It was obvious, it was undyingly _undeniable _that Sasuke looked me up and down, from hair tip to toe nail, for about a whole minute. I felt flushed under his hot gaze, and my un seizing need for him blinded me that whole time, making me ignorant to all the people around me. Then when I heard Ino whisper something to Sakura I came back from my daze with glazed eyes and a bastard smirking at me in victory. "Why hello there Naruto. Good to see you again."

"Yeah, I see we both brought our favorite teams?" Sasuke chuckled a little and nodded.

"Please let me introduce you." I nodded and finally took a look around the people that where there. "Well first of all I'm Uchiha Sasuke, for all the lovely ladies and gentlemen that don't know." Okay, I'm pretty sure the girls already had their eyes set on him, but too bad for them he's **mine**. "Alright, these are my two best buds, Gaara" he pointed to an amazing looking red head. I accepted my homosexuality only a few days ago and I was already finding another man extremely exquisite. His skin was as fair as Sasuke's, his eyes bright in color but dim in feeling and his hair was the brightest color (even more than Sakura, yes) I've ever seen on a human with a very sexy tattoo on his forehead, kudos for getting it on a place that probably hurts like a bitch.

Sasuke scowled a little at my staring, which I guess was very obvious because Gaara was smiling with half lidded eyes, and kept on with his speech after Gaara gave a brief nod and his fucking sexy voice to mutter a 'What's up man'. "And this is Kiba, you remember him of course." I nodded and noted that Kiba was actually good looking. Definitely not as stunning as Sasuke himself or Gaara but pretty decent, I was thinking the girls wold be happy. He was sporting and especially bright smile, similar to my own and I couldn't help but smile also. "Dude! I love your tattoos!" I smiled even brighter. I was excited after all! "Right back at you bro'!"

"So then here we have our girls. Tenten" I remember her from the beach, she looks a lot better with her hair down instead of this silly buns. I'll take care of that later. "Temari" She looked feisty and fierce, like an amazing fuck but like a mantis she would bite your head off once you're done, I'll leave her to one of the guys. I think Shikamaru likes being bossed around.

"And last but definitely not least, Hinata" She was gorgeous, had amazing eyes just like Neji but she made them look angelic and innocent. She had a very interesting shade of hair color, much like Sasuke's but lighter and had a perfectly adorable blush embellishing her cheeks. Looking a little further down she had a _huge _set of tits. Like, she was bigger than _all _the girls present. Oh god, my straight side if making a comeback. I tried to shake the silly thoughts out of my mind, since right now I have to concentrate in getting us to the actual trip.

"Nice to meet you all! First of all I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!" I said loudly at which Sasuke winced and muttered 'dobe', and smiled even bigger than Kiba. "Okay, first of all my fair ladies here are Sakura, she's amazing don't you dare try to hurt her! And her ultimate BFF Ino, whom is also one of the best girls I've ever met. Please treat them kindly!" I smiled and I saw Kiba grin in a much more naughty way than before and Gaara had an interested glint in his eyes.

"And my best buds here are Shikamaru, he's the epitome of independent and has the best grass out there!" Shikamaru groaned "Say it any louder why don't you, Sunshine?" I laughed "This is Neji, cousin to pretty little Hinata here" She turned and impossible shade of red "And is very calm, but believe me ladies, he has his secrets" I wink and the girls giggle. "Last and maybe least" I get hit in the arm "Kidding, this is Sai. He may seem a little cold at first but he really grows on you with time. You'll see!" I smiled and surprisingly I saw Hinata blushing at his 'normally-considered-creepy' smile.

Everyone took a few minutes to have chit chat and get familiar all the while Sasuke and me just stared at each other. But I'm not the one to stand silence for long and found myself caving in. "Take a picture bastard, it lasts longer." He chuckled and brushed his bangs aside. "I have a mission." I quirked an eyebrow "What are you a ninja now? Hah, and what might this supposed mission be...?" He smirks with a little victorious glint.

"When we're done with this trip, you wont be able to get enough of me. Besides, I would make a pretty kick ass ninja if you ask me."

I just stared at him stoic, did he seriously just say that? I know we're way past the flirting stage, and even though we're still teens it seems a little ridiculous to feel a whole lot about a simple sentence someone told you. But, do you know that feeling when a person you like tells you something that you like even _more_? It's not the bubbly kind, it's the tingly kind. The kind that makes you feel like you're maybe horny, but you're not. Smirking, I took a cocky pose.

"And maybe you'll end up with the tables turned on you, Uchiha." I rolled my eyes at his even _cockier _smirk. "Besides, who said I'll be focused on _you _the whole trip?" Sasuke gave a very surprising widening of the eyes, like he actually _made _an **expression**. "I say, and I'm not planning on sharing that nice little ass. And believe me, when an Uchiha is possessive, he's **possessive.**" I just looked at him like he was a mad man, but I had to admit, the tingles were driving me insane. I mean really, girls, isn't it true that when the man you want is possessive it feels like absolute heaven (of course there are limits but you know)? I smiled genuinely at him and smirked, with a small blush I tried my best to hide, and chuckled. "We'll see what happens, you bastard."

I looked around and realized everyone was chatting up nicely, you could already see who wanted to fuck who. But let's leave that a surprise just in case it doesn't actually turn out that way. I looked at Sasuke and nudged his shoulder playfully "Let's get this thing started yeah?" He nodded and 'hn'ed. "Okay people! Since we ended up having only two cars, we're going to be six in each car like we came" Everyone frowned at this "What?" Sakura pouted and said "How about we switch it up a little?" Everyone perked up at this and nodded in agreement. "Fine, fine. Sai is his own driver and I'll be driving mine. From that we can split." Everyone contemplated for a moment and the car seating ended up being kind of nice.

I was sitting passenger next to Sasuke (something that I was basically forced to but I didn't mind). Gaara sat behind me with Ino next to him while Sakura and Kiba decided to sit in the large trunk space along with some of the bags (told you Ino and Sakura were unseparable). Then in Sai's jeep there was Hinata as a passenger, I found this _so _weird for some reason. Behind Hinata sat Neji with Tenten next to him. Shikamaru once again claimed the trunk and Temari seemed more than eager to jump back there with him (she says it's because she didn't want to sit next to a couple alone, but we all know that BS). Never mind what I said about the surprise, this was way too obvious. Ino was already running her hand up and down Gaara's leg as we speak (technically, write). Two hours car ride, sounds like a long one for sitting next to a sexy bastard and two possibly horny couples behind us.

Surprisingly though it went pretty smooth for most of the way, Ino kept it in flirting basis while Sakura back there made an advance or two but settled for just flirtatiously laying on Kiba's lap (something I taught them, to only flirt lightly because it makes the guy interested in the shy aspect of you). Sasuke kept throwing comments at me that involved me imagining myself going down on Sasuke as he drove. I laughed my ass of and said he'd probably crash from how good I am. Not that I actually considered it, you know? Agh! Leave me alone.

Of course I totally forgot that we weren't alone in a car, but thankfully nobody butted in anybody else's conversation so they saved me the embarrassment. I pouted at Sasuke and crossed my arms. "Don't talk to me, I hate you." He laughed, which sounded so pleasant really. "Yeah right, as if you could _actually _hate me." I gaped at him but didn't deny anything, Sasuke was hard to actually hate. To me, he seemed like the type of guy I would never be able to let go, and that is **dangerous **ground there my friends. Sasuke placed his hand on my knee, making my concentration circulate around all the things he could do right now. A quick glance to the back and I saw Ino's face dangerously close to Gaara's but apparently not quite ready to kiss, and Sakura was passing a hand through Kiba's hair, whom was hovering also very close to her own face. So everyone was distracted and I'm pretty sure those lean, nice looking fingers had creeped up if only a little.

I leaned back on my seat more, giving him more space as much as I didn't want to give in. I saw his smirk and I tried to ignore the tingles right under where his hand was lying. I bit my lip and opened my legs, basically screaming '_do something already!'_. His fingers lightly tapped the length of my crotch, not caressing it perse, but like giving it a test touch. He finger drummed on my length for a while, sometimes with a single digit tracing paths on my member up and down. Then, his thumb went right under my dick, lifting it a little through my 'not-so-skinny' skinnies so he could pump it with just a few fingers. It wasn't that much, but when you're basically hiding it and it's from a sexy guy that you desire, then anything is extreme.

I heard a giggle and I'm pretty sure it was from Ino, I looked through the mirror swiftly and saw Gaara pecking her neck in a very sensual way. I was going to look at Kiba and Sakura but I felt one of Sasuke's fingers press against my head and the hairs in the back of my neck stood up, God that was such a tease! My member was soon becoming an erection from the light teasing and I decided I couldn't stay _it_. Basically, I needed to give some too. A opted for a little trick Sakura taught me whenever she and I would go out with my parents or hers, a nice little tease.

I grabbed Sasuke's pretty little hand from my crotch and I saw his quick shift from the road to his hand but I ignored him. I took his index finger and examined it carefully, I pressed it softly against my lips making it trace the line of them. I felt his quick side-gaze on me and I smirked. I took the finger slowly, oh so _slowly _in my mouth and closed my lips around it. I gave a light suck and traced my tongue very carefully along it's length. You see, the mind is more powerful than anything else. Therefore, imagination is one the men's weak points. After I gave his finger a very sexual treatment, and a hell of a nice head might I say, Sasuke retreaded his hand to put it back on his own lap.

I chuckled in victory and Sasuke looked at me dead on even if we where in the middle of the highway. "Lucky for me, we're only about 25 minutes from Mizu." His smirk was animalistic and I almost feared, but the tingles took over my crotch, face, hands, legs, stomach... _everything, _sadly including my heart. "Lucky for me, we have lots of unpacking and things to do before going to bed." Sasuke's smirk was maniacal. "Who said anything about a bed?" My eyes widened and the tingles came back full force.

To distract myself from them, I took my phone out and realized I had a few text messages in there. I was so distracted with the Sasuke-induced tingles that I didn't notice the vibration-induced ones. One was from Sai, saying that this was the best idea I had suggested yet. I don't even want to know why he said that. And the other one was from Neji, saying that he and Shikamaru were tired of being in a car and desperately needed beds with their correspondent females. Jeez, such a polite speech, it almost makes you forget he's speaking about sex.

I quickly told Sai to keep his reasons to himself and to Neji that we were almost 20 minutes from there; soon his butt _and _his dick would get their relief. I chuckled and looked to my side, Sasuke was concentrated on the road, which made him look adorable. Since the others were still a little distracted I leaned into Sasuke and whispered very hotly in his ear. "I don't know about you, but I can't wait to make it to that damn room." I don't know if it was just me but I'm pretty sure that the car accelerated at least 10 mph more than we were a second ago. I smirked in victory and planted a small, very chaste kiss on Sasuke's cheek, right next to his lips. I saw them twitch.

I know I may be a little bipolar but you can't blame me. I want the bastard, but I don't want to seem completely willing. It's the game of love & lust and we've all played it at some point. Sasuke started talking to Gaara the rest of the way while Ino kept giving me thumbs up (because apparently she had 'seen what I did there'). I blushed and ignored her. Sakura was lightly dozing off between Kiba's legs and he was just listening to Sasuke and Gaara chat it up.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Are we there yet?"

"..."

"Sasuke, are we there yet?"

"..."

"BASTARD! ARE WE FUCKING THERE YET!"

"NARUTO! WE'RE 3 MINUTES CLOSER THAN THE LAST TIME YOU ASKED!"

I glared at him and turned my face away from him. "You could be nice about it you know." Sasuke sighed "Unbelievable. The dobe is insulted." My eye twitched in annoyance and I rolled down the window. "What are you doing, dobe? Don't go killing yourself."

"Oh no please, Sasuke, I'd like to see that." That was Gaara, psycho weirdo!

"I'm smoking a cigarette! Jeez! I'm surprised I haven't had one already." Sasuke laughed and extended his hand out to have one. I complied like the good kid I am and I noticed the whole car was getting one out. I lit mine quickly and I lit Sasuke's, soon the whole car was smoking in peace with some song on the radio. "Animal - Neon Trees" Ino said "I love this song, it's perfect for when you're traveling!" Kiba nodded to that and I noticed Sakura had gotten up to smoke a cigarette herself. "Never heard it." Surprising coming from Sasuke, not. "Me neither" That was Gaara, these two were _way _too alike. We were geographically really close, but there were so many turns and curves that we had to do (thanks to all these goddamn lakes and rivers!) that it almost doubled the amount of time it took to get there. On the better side of things, the midday had a nice, cool air that went _perfectly _with smoking a cigarette. And Ino was damn right, this song made the mood... enjoyable I guess.

_Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid you're never satisfied<br>Here we go again  
>We're sick like animals we play pretend<br>You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid  
>I won't get out alive, whoa<br>I won't sleep tonight_

Damn, I hate when I relate to a song. I bet I'll have this song stuck in my head for**ever.** Then I randomly heard Ino "Best part! AND I WON'T BE DENIED BY YOU, THE ANIMAL INSIDE OF YOU!" She sang at the top of her lungs and this time Sasuke didn't flinch, in fact he was smirking. "It _is _a good part." I looked at him and connected the dots. It had a very nice pun to it and it was also catchy. But there was actually a line that made me laugh even more, and I decided to put it as my status. Yes, I'm an Internet freak, deal with it.

**Namikaze Naruto (The Orange Flash): **

**Hush, hush We both can't fight it. **

**It's us that made this mess. **

**Why can't you understand? **

**Whoa, I won't sleep tonight! {Want to party!}**

***Sasuke, Ino & 6 others like this***

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Holy mother of Ramen! My body is screaming in delight!" I said in relief, two hours in a car is not fun at all. Well, somewhat, but my butt needed to get out _fast. _"Already?" Guess who. "Shut up, bastard." Everyone was stretching and slowly getting out all their luggage. After carrying my duffle bag and one of Sakura's wheel bags I took a look around. I'm not one to babble in description but damn this place was amazing. Long story short, it was like a Lake Shack (no pun intended), at least the first building was. I'm guessing where all the offices are at, was the wooden building. It almost looked like a fishing warehouse. But after looking carefully, you could see the huge, fancy looking suites that were behind the shack, almost like deceiving looks. You could hear the beach in the distance and I could definitely smell it too.

"Ahhh! The beach air! So..."

"Disgusting. I hate the smell of salt."

"What a joy kill you are Gaara."

"Only when I'm not in bed.."

I gaped and decided to leave it at that. I stood next to Sasuke who had his sophisticated looking luggage with some pokeball on it, and he was now trying to get everyone settled. "Alright everyone, I know we're excited to get this party started but unfortunately we have things to settle. For all of you're information we got two suites, the biggest in Mizu & Konoha. Coincidentially, only 6 people fit in each, at least comfortably. So you can stay in your pairs or you can just sleep at random." My eyes widdened and I looked at him bewildered.

"So each suite has three rooms?" He nodded and I smiled super happy. "Oh my god, this is amazing." Sasuke 'hned' and kept on talking. "So I will take the suite's suite for myself and the dobe and two more couples are welcome to join." I frowned at him and silently wondered why everyone would just 'let him have' the suite's suite. Anyway, so in suite 901 it was me & sasuke, Gaara & Ino, and very weirdly Sai & Hinata. I was expecting the girls to want to be together again, but they said something about not sharing a sex suite. Women...

"I CLAIM SUITE 902!" Temari suddenly yelled and believe me nobody was going to fight against that. I saw Shikamaru roll his yes but I the same time I thought he didn't actually look bothered. "Troublesome." Sasuke looked at 'maru and apparently opted to just not say anything.

"Okay... so that means Sakura, Kiba, Neji & Tenten, you guys go with Temari and Shikamaru. Those two suites are the only ones on the 9th floor. So it's basically the same thing anyway. If everyone wants, we can go leave the things in our corresponding places and then head to the beach bar to eat some lunch?" Every made googly eyes at that, including myself, and nodded excitedly. "Good. Well then, let's all meet there at 2:00 pm. Right now it's 1:00, I know, but I have a feeling that everyone will need a little more than a few minutes." I chuckled.

Sasuke started walking towards the shack and on the inside it was just as I imagined, maybe a little fancier. It was very cozy but very fancy-appropriate at the same time. Sasuke got 12 keys after battling with the clerk for a little bit and he took the pack of them with a glare for the guy. "Jeez, what's yanked up _his _ass?" Temari whispered and Hinata giggled, aww.

I helped Sasuke hand the small, card-like keys and we all headed to the main building. I must say it was _way _fancier than that shack. I mean, why do they even **have **a shack? It's pointless. So the 12 of us made a stop in front of these two elevators while we chatted up. Kiba ran to press both buttons, I wanted to do the same like the child in me was begging but I decided to look 'cool and sophisticated' in front of the bastard. The doors opened and the couples randomly got on. Sasuke and me ended up being stuck to the far wall of the elevator on the left, along with two other couples. I saw Kiba's hand going up Sakura's short skirt and I forced myself to look away before imagining the pleasures of straight sex.

As if sensing my 'discomfort' Sasuke slid his hand behind me, and very bluntly grabs my _ass _and gave an other-worldy squeeze. I mean, what the hell came loose in that jackass' head? Not that I didn't want him, but I wasn't about to experience things while being stuck in an elevator with two other horny couples... Actually, that kind of sounded fun. But still! I looked at him and for some reason this elevator was taking for** ever**. We were just in level six. I looked to him with a blushing (and trying to be mad) face and threw my hand for his crotch, giving it the same vigorous squeeze. Much to my chagrin, he didn't even move or squirm or... anything! He just smirked and I felt his member twitch under my hand. I quickly withdrew it and gave him and offended face.

**DING!**

Thank the lords, I looked around and Sakura was madly blushing and Neji had a little bruise on his bottom lip. When me & the bastard got down, I looked to the other elevator who had just gotten there also and saw an exasperated Gaara. "I am _so _not getting in an elevator with all of you. _Ever." _I chuckled "I don't want to know" Gaara rolled his eyes and Ino followed with a cute giggled. '_Silly Gaara'_ she says. Kiba opened the door to 902 and I heard his yell all across the hallway. "OKAY! PARTY PEOPLE IN DA HOOUUSE! AAOOOOO~~" He sounded like a howling dog, wow.

Sasuke ignored him and opened the door. The place was un-fucking- real! It looked like it was straight out of the Real World or Jersey Shore. The living room's wall was all glass and you had to go down a few steps to get to the couches, making it feel lounge-y. There were a few red couches in shapes of lips with a huge plasma HD TV on top of a fireplace. There was a carpet that had a pretty beast looking picture of a 'water-dragon' gliding over water, as if attacking.

There was a single room to the right, which I guessed was the ultimate suite. But before reaching the suite, there was an entry to a very big, open-spaced kitchen with cool designs for chairs and colorful plates and all sorts of things! It looked like the power puff girls' kitchen. To the left, there was three doors, which I'm guessing to be the two other rooms and a bathroom. Everyone was pointing out things and 'oo'-ing and 'aah'-ing but Sasuke had already taken off to the master. I followed silently and almost fainted. The bed was... **HUGE. **Like, I'm speaking bigger than king, huge. The bed was on the floor, the only thing under it being a small step to get on it. The sheets where a very soft, cotton & a very rich red (duh, romance suite). I ran to the bathroom and found a tub that would easily fit three, a shower, two sinks and two toilets. "Oh my god, Sasuke, how did you guys even afford this place! This is _crazy _man!" He smirked

"Well, my uncle owns this, of course."

...

1... 2... 3...

"You're uncle what! Wait, what is this place?"

"Uchiha Master Resorts & Suites"

I fell on the bed dramatically and grabbed my heart. "One of the richest men in the world wants to bang me. Good job, Naruto! The old man would be proud...! Except maybe the '_men' _part." Sasuke huffed and threw his shirt at me. "Umm.. why is you shirt on me?" I got no answer, and when I decided to take the shirt off my face (you see, it smelled delicious, kind of like Givenchi) and sat up. I was met with... white. Delicious-smelling, white, rock-hard, abs. "Umm.."

"Suck me."

And like a mantra he had an erection. "E- excuse me?" His hands moved to his belt and took it off expertly fast and un-bottoned, un-zipped and overall loosened his pants. "Do it." He took my hands and placed them at the waistband of his dark blue boxers. My fingers hung on there but didn't do anything. This guy sure knows how to move fast! I didn't know if I liked it or completely hated the fact that the tension was going to end. I bit my lip and caressed his skin with my fingers. He groaned and pressed his still jean-clad erection against my cheek. He kept rubbing it up and down my face, sideways into my lips, and up again everywhere on my face. Like he was getting some sick, sweet, sexy pleasure from my face.

It was the sexiest thing ever.

I was bi for a few days, and my 'experiments' already felt like second nature. I put my hand on his bulge and pressed back, to get him off my face. "Sasuke..-" I tried to maintain strong "Naruto, you sucked my finger so easily back then, the only small difference is the size. Where did all the cockyness go?" For some reason that didn't sound horny, it sounded mocking. But Sasuke didn't seem like the type to mock someone while rubbing his dick on their face. I pushed the jeans down a little, letting his erection free from the pants but not the boxers.

'_Small difference my _ass!'

His shlong seemed at _least_ 8 inches! I was 7 and a half myself but Sasuke was being way too modest for what he _really _had. I was just staring and he groaned. "What are you waiting for?" The bastard put his hand under his boxers and started lightly touching himself, the very tip of his dick touching against my nose. My brain drew a small map of actions & consequences all the while breathing all over Sasuke's member. _'To suck or not to suck? That is the question...'_ I made up my mind finally after Sasuke tugged on my hair and slowly retreaded my whole body. "Naruto?" I looked up with a little smirk.

"Put that thing away, Sasuke. You might need it later."

With that I stood up and walked to the kitchen, noticing that the door was open. That could've ended badly. From what I could see while I left the room, the Bastard maintained the position he was in. Standing in front of the bed, while standing on the little step, just staring forward. I decided to close the door a bit, just so our roommates didn't have to walk in to Sasuke's penis hanging out in all it's pale glory. I noticed Ino was on top of Gaara, making out fiercely, on the living room couch. Hinata was looking at the view to the beach while Sai gently played with her hair, I could see a furious blush on her face and I slight bulge on Sai. I smiled at the beginning of a crazy night and walked over to the fridge.

Not so surprisingly, it was stocked with food and beverages (both normal and alcoholic) and I happily took an Apple-flavored vodka drink, Smirnuff apple or something like that. I popped the bottle and looked at the clock. Only 1:20, damn. If I turned Sasuke down what the hell would I do for all that time! _'Ooh, Gaara~' _My eye twitched and I decided to go visit next door. I walked quickly across the hall and opened the door, only people form the 9th floor could come here anyway, and that was all of us. The room was very alike to our own except that it had different color schemes and other little details. I saw the main suite had their doors closed and I imagined Shikamaru had his hand full already.

Sakura was currently on top of the couch dancing her ass off to some techno tune in just an 'itsy,bitsy, teeny, weeny' yellow polka dot bikini that she wore for the first time today, literally. Kiba was biting his lips looking at her from another couch while Neji smirked at her. Tenten let her buns loose (thank god) and took her shirt off, along with her shorts, to join Sakura in her random dancing. I walked in and Kiba turned his head to look at me. "My man! What is the deal! Sasuke hasn't taken you hostage yet? I'm genuinely surprised." I laughed hard at that one "He tried. I resisted." Kiba gave an exaggerated gasp at that one and laughed his ass off along with me.

Sakura got down from the couch once the song ended and sat on Kiba's lap. "What's so funny?" Kiba rubbed stomach while speaking. "Apparently my dear friend Sasuke has met his sexual match" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh Kiba, you have no idea what this kid is like." He quirked an eyebrow "Oh really? And how do you know?" Sakura bit her lip at this and asked "Are you bi?" Kiba nodded quickly, not even thinking twice. Sakura looked at me and she didn't even have to explain to me. I walked over and sat right next to Kiba. Sakura put her legs around both of us and we all reached in to kiss. Kiba was a little lost at first, but then he got the idea of what we were doing. We shared a hot three way kiss for a while, in which Kiba touched Sakura, Sakura touched me and Kiba, and I touched both and you get the idea.

"Hey, hey, you guys are already getting freaky huh? You can at least warn us so we an sit and watch." Neji said while Tenten bit his neck. I pulled back from the sexy-as-fuck kiss and smiled. "Guys, I could do this all day, every day." I was about to go bite Kiba's mouth when suddenly I was being jerked hard by my right arm and to my feet. "Lucky for me, you won't" That was the bastards voice. I stared at him hard. "Excuse me? I can fuck all the people here if I _want _to Uchiha. Yes, I want to fuck your ass badly but that doesn't mean I won't **seriously **enjoy my stay here." He glared at me, and suddenly he I was on the floor with Sasuke kissing the living daylight out of me. I faintly heard Sai in the distance coming in and whistling at the scene. My cock was being grabbed and fondled harshly (but might I say quite nicely), my hair was being pulled without mercy and I felt Sasuke's immense erection against my clothed asshole (sorry for my french).

I felt myself moaning and I couldn't stop it for the life of me as he bit my lip and my eyes closed in delight. My body was asking for something it had never received and I could only imagine the heights of pleasure I would feel if it was indeed Sasuke the one who fulfilled them. And as suddenly as it came, Sasuke got up, revealing my erection to the whole room (which I'm not really bothered about, I mean I would fuck them all so what's the point?) and my labored breathing to become more evident in the tense silence that filled the air.

"I would masturbate to you guys having sex. Just putting it out there." Kiba randomly blurted out and apparently all of our roommates agreed with him. Sasuke smirked in triumph and walked away, towards next door I'm guessing. I got up and ran a hand through my hair. I looked around and saw how everyone was basically worked up because of me and Sasuke or because they were already doing their own business, maybe both. "Just go after him, and get this insane sexual tension out of the way already!" That was Tenten and I had to laugh. "So, we're all going to fuck instead of having lunch I'm guessing?" I saw everyone nod with a smirk on their face. "Man, I want to fuck more than one person today." Gaara said and Kiba loudly agreed. "DUDE! Why don't we switch during the day and maybe even mix each other up?" That was the last thing I heard while I walked towards my suite.

It was going to be an interesting day, we all know that. Who the hell knows ho we'll end up by tomorrow. I just know that I'm walking to mine and the bastard's room, I know that I want to fuck somebody, Sasuke included in this and finally I know I wan to get fucked up. I want to get high with Sasuke and all my new friends and have all these awesome-ly crazy memories to tell my children one day so that I could prove to be the coolest father in _history _dude. But now I'm just thinking ahead. The point is that I'm a teenager, I'm doing something crazy like every good teen should do, behind my parent's (mother's) back and it's totally illegal. Yeah, that's my life, and it's a good one. Go ahead and laugh at the cheesy-ness but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Well, almost anything at least. Well, that song came in handy right now...

_Woah, I won't sleep tonight._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_Song Mentioned: BTW if you have never heard these I **strongly **suggest you youtube them. They are _awesome _and are worthy of your time. Besides, it'll make it blend better with the story._

_Get You Home - LMFAO_

_Animal - Neon Trees_

_High High - GD&TOP (briefly mentioned in dialogue) - {okay, party people in the house}_

* * *

><p><em>Good? Bad? Sexy? MORE! REVIEW! IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL UPDATE! I KNOW IT'S BOTHERSOME BUT IT IS IN NO WAY DIFFICULT! Lovlies, if you want to see more action quick, your ownly a few words away from getting it quicker.<em>

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION! **_

_**How much do you, the readers, mind both gay and straight sexual action in this fic? **_

_I wanted to add some het goodness for variety but reader's opinion is the most important. If you don't mind a liiiiitle then I won't talk about it much, if you're okay with it I'll give it a nice scene, not necesarilly a huge one. I REALLY NEED THIS ANSWER BUT THANK YOU FOR READING ANYWAY!_

_Toodles, my lovlies~~_


End file.
